<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My L'manberg by itsh4nn4h</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358397">My L'manberg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsh4nn4h/pseuds/itsh4nn4h'>itsh4nn4h</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsh4nn4h/pseuds/itsh4nn4h</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a revolution, a new land, a new nation, L'Manberg. The history of the Dream SMP.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Creation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this at 1 am so it's probably not amazing, but I was bored and like to write so here we are. Let me know if there's stuff I can improve on and please keep in mind that I'm only 14 so this is definitely not going to be the greatest thing you'll ever see. Um yeah that's my speech enjoy the story, thanks guys.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m going to tell you a story. A story of a kid named Tommy and a musician named Wilbur, a story of a tyrant named Dream and an anarchist named Techno, a story of L’Manberg. This is the story of two friends building a nation. Now building a nation was not an easy task. They had to take things step by step. Step one creating their nation.</p><p>“Hey Tommy! What’re you doing today,” Wilbur asked Tommy as they walked down the old oak path they built months ago. “I don’t know Will. I’m so bored,” Tommy replied with a sigh. Wilbur's face lit up a little as he said, “Great! I have something for us to do!” Wilbur sped up his pace and began to head towards the forest that sat behind their desolate town. Walking down the aged path they could see the whole city. The rooting wood homes along the docks sat behind the cobblestone towers they built years ago. The slight breeze blew the smell of dust through the air, and the silence was deafening. Wilbur and Tommy were the only ones that left their homes anymore. Almost everything was outlawed to the point where there was no reason to leave the house. The rest of the town sat in fear of the tyrant that overruled them, Dream.</p><p>Dream, he has run the town for years, he used to be more of a friend, a kind leader, but as more people moved in and the town grew, Dream began to lose a grip. He couldn’t watch and control everything, so he became stricter and stricter. Each law became three, each camera became four, each guard became five, everything grew. He wandered every path watching over every member of his town, the Dream SMP. The amount of buildings in the once compact town grew like a plant. Towers began to sprout up everywhere and small wooden houses spread like a wildfire. The Dream SMP quickly became an empire and Dream quickly became an emperor with untapped power.</p><p>Tommy followed Wilbur as he led him into the woods. Tommy took a deep breath in feeling the cool air brush against his face and smelling the fresh air. He could hear the soothing noise of a small stream that ran next them. Tommy brushed his hands across the trees feeling free for the first time in months. Once they got deeper into the woods, Wilbur stopped and pointed to a small area near a tree that was covered by a small blanket. With a confused look Tommy leaned over and moved the blanket out of the way, almost immediately a smile spread across his face along with Wilbur's.</p><p>A small brewing stand sat on the ground with three bottles sitting in it. Wilbur and Tommy each sat against the tree and grabbed a bottle. In one swift motion they each threw off the lid and chugged their drinks. They threw the empty bottles on the ground as Wilbur tilted his head up to the sky. “I hate it here,” he sighed. Tommy turned to look at him and saw his old grey beanie pulled over his eyes and his curly hair pushed off to the side. His yellow sweater was stained and his old jeans ripped. “We can’t do anything anymore. Dream is too strict, there's no freedom,” he continued. Tommy nodded along and with a hint of concern he said, “because he’s Dream why would he give us freedom when he could control us.” Wilbur sat up fixing his posture and pulling his beanie up from his eyes and said, “Well Tommy, why don’t we just start our own Nation.”</p><p>Tommy shot up, “Will! Are you insane?” Wilbur just laughed and said, “Think about it Tommy. You know how many people hate Dream, you know we could just escape. If he’s not going to give us freedom we can take it.” “You’re insane man,” Tommy said with a slight laugh. He was hoping that Wilbur was joking, how could they start a nation Wilbur's only in his 20’s and Tommy’s only 16 they couldn’t do that. “I mean yeah freedom would be nice,” Tommy thought as he stared into the sky, “but we can’t just take it. That’s not how it works, especially with Dream he’s a tyrant.”</p><p>Tommy tried to ignore what Wilbur had said. He tried to enjoy the openness and freedom of the forest, but as they sat together looking through leaves into the sky, Tommy could not help but wonder, what if we did get freedom, what if we did have our own nation, what if we weren't controlled by Dream. After minutes of sitting in silence, Tommy pushed his fluffy blonde hair out of his face and turned to Wilbur. He took a deep breath before saying, “Will, did you mean it when you said we could build our own nation?” Tommy felt as if everything had changed with the simple idea of a new nation, but Wilbur looked as if he had never been more relaxed. “Sure. I mean Tommy think about it, Independence doesn’t have to be a privilege, we can make it our right,” Wilbur shrugged. Tommy sat back down confusion, displayed across his face. “So anyways wanna head back now?” Wilbur asked as he began to push himself up from the ground and wipe off the dirt from his pants. Tommy nodded along, but was in a state of shock Wilbur potentially just changed the course of history and is acting like it’s a normal Monday afternoon.</p><p>After walking to his house and saying goodbye to Wilbur, Tommy couldn’t keep his mind from running. “I have to speak to Tubbo,” he kept repeating to himself as he paced around his room. Tubbo had been his best friend since they moved in. Tubbo was his age and had the most hyper personality you could imagine, although clueless at some points, he lit up any room he entered. Tommy rushed out of his house in a panic and walked straight to Tubbo's. Tubbo’s house was down the mountain that Tommy lived on. He had one of the nicer houses in the Dream SMP, it was two stories and made of oak wood. You can’t tell from the outside of the house, but that house is the very one that pushed Dream to the very edge. It was burnt down in an “accident” or at least that’s what they called it. Dream and Sapnap worked together to fix his house and luckily it was returned to its original glory, however this is when Dream decided he wasn’t going to let anymore “accidents” happen in his city.</p><p>Tommy rushed to Tubbo’s and swung the door open without knocking. He walked straight into Tubbo's bedroom where Tubbo was on his bed reading a book. “Tubbo I can’t! I don’t know Tubbo! What do I do, help?” Tommy began to rant. Tubbo shot up and said with confusion, “Hold on! Slow down what’s happening?” “Okay, okay so me and Wilbur were out in the forest and he, out of nowhere, said oh hey let’s build a nation to escape Dream,” Tommy explained, “I mean yeah freedom would be nice, but you can’t just build a nation you can’t just revolt against everything!” Tubbo shrugged and said, “I’m not sure Tommy that sounds pretty fun. We could start a revolution!” “I- I- Tubbo wh- what?!” Tommy stuttered. “Come on think about this Tommy freedom!” Tubbo said as he stood up and put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder, “We could change history.” Tommy sighed a bit and said, “I guess you’re right. We could change everything. Let’s go talk to Wilbur.”</p><p>Tommy and Tubbo walked out of the house and began along the path that led to Wilbur’s place. As they were walking, they ran into Sapnap. Now Sapnap had the most mixed relationship with each of them. Sapnap was one of Dream’s best friends, so it was inevitable that he would take Dream’s side on everything, but out of Dream's allies, Sapnap was always the nicest to Tommy and Tubbo. “Hey guys! What’re you doing?” Sapnap asked as he hopped onto the path next to them. “Oh we were just going to talk to Wilbur about- um I mean we were just going to talk to Will,” Tubbo said, trying to hide the real reason they were going. “Okay I guess that’s fine, well I just wanted to check up on you guys, talk to you later,” Sapnap said with a smile. As Sapnap walked away, Tommy said with a sigh, “I hate that man.” “Oh I think he’s nice,” Tubbo said with his usual smile.</p><p>As they approached Wilbur’s place, they saw him outside laying on his back staring at the sky. They walked closer and Tubbo called his name. “Oh, hey! I wasn’t expecting you guys! What’s going on?” Wilbur responded. Tommy reached out to help Wilbur up and said, “Can we talk Wil?” Wilbur pulled himself up and replied, “Yep, what’s up?” “I want to do it,” Tommy began, “I want to start a nation. I want freedom, I want a rebellion.” “I knew you would come around,” Wilbur laughed, “I started some planning, but we need a name.” “Oh my god Wilbur! You’re insane man,” Tubbo exclaimed. “Man… man … Manberg?” Wilbur muttered to himself. “What was that?” Tommy asked. “Manberg, Manberg! Let’s call it Manberg,” Wilbur said, raising his voice. “Oh I don’t know it just doesn’t sound right,” Tubbo said in response. “L’Manberg,” Tommy said with a slight giggle. Nods of agreement passed through them and Wilbur pulled out a notebook. He opened to the first page and wrote in all caps L’Manberg. “There it is! It’s official, Our L’Manberg!” Wilbur exclaimed. With the success of creating a country or at least creating the image of one, they all went home and laid down in their beds to finally get some sleep.</p><p>The night before Tommy Tubbo and Wilbur made plans to meet before the sun rose in the forest where they would soon build their new nation. They each snuck out of their homes careful not to make enough noise to disturb Dream. Walking into the forest the cool morning mist brushed over them and the chirping of the crickets and birds rang through their ears. They walked to the tree they had sat at before and met up. “Are you guys ready? What’s about to happen will change our life forever,” Wilbur proudly stated. Tommy and Tubbo nodded in agreement. Wilbur excitedly pinned a sign to the tree they had sat at and carefully wrote, “Our L’Manberg.”</p><p>“Alright, we’ve claimed our land, but we need a plan and fast,” Tommy stated as he stared at the rising sun. “Just take a second to chill Tommy, look at the sky,” Wilbur said calmly. The sky was painted in oranges and reds, not a cloud in sight just the open air. “Wilbur I know, but we need to get things done or Dream will find us and we’re all dead,” Tommy said with a hint of panic. Wilbur turned around to face Tommy and look away from the sky and said, “You’re right, you’re right I’m sorry.” Wilbur grabbed the book he had written in earlier and flipped to page two. He drew a small bullet point and next to it wrote, “Get more members.” He drew another point below it and wrote, “Build our nation,” and then he drew a final bullet point and wrote, “Tell Dream, gain freedom.” Wilbur passed the book around letting and Tubbo read each point before saying, “Are you ready boys? This is it. This is our plan.”</p><p>“Alright members we could get,” Tommy began to brainstorm, “Nihachu, Jack Manifold, Fundy obviously and let’s see Eret maybe.” Tubbo smiled and said, “Perfect! Let’s start with that,” Tubbo's optimism brought up the mood immediately. “I can recruit Jack, Tubbo you can get Eret and Wilbur you can get Nihachu and Fundy,” Tommy began to plan. Everyone agreed and they decided to continue on with their day like nothing had happened, they obviously didn’t want Dream to know their plan not yet at least.</p><p>Tommy left the woods and rushed back home. He gathered some supplies, diamonds, iron and an old sword, he was prepared for the worst. After preparing, he walked out the door and went on his way to meet up with Jack Manifold. He tried to seem as casual as possible, everything he had brought was stuffed in a backpack and his hands were shoved into the pocket of his old khakis and his stained white shirt with red sleeves fit loosely, layered under a red bandana that was tied around his neck. He fixed his eyes on his feet as he walked down the oak path or the so-called prime path. He followed it all the way to Jack's house and knocked on the door.</p><p>“Hey Tommy! How’s it going?” Jack excitedly asked. Tommy smiled and invited himself in. “Hey Jack. Could I ask you something real quick?” Tommy said as anxiety built up inside him. A small pit grew in Tommy’s stomach and a lump in his throat. He knew Jack would say yes, but he couldn’t help but freak himself out. “Sure, anything!” Jack said with a smile. “What would you think of a potential new nation, with freedom and happiness, a revolution per say,” Tommy questioned. Jack sat in shock for a moment before replying, “Is this real? Is this happening? Whatever is going on I’m in!” Tommy smiled and explained the situation to him, this solidified it, there’s no going back, this is official.</p><p>After leaving their early morning meeting, Tubbo rushed straight to Eret’s house, well I guess I should say castle. Eret built it years ago, he never spends much time in it though, he was one of the people that was never afraid of Dream, although they were never allies. Tubbo excitedly skipped into the castle and met up with Eret. “Hello,” Tubbo sang, “How’s it hanging Eret?” “Oh hey Tubbo! What’s up?” Eret responded, his deep voice soothing Tubbo’s ears. “So I was wondering if you wanted to join our new country,” Tubbo spat out. Shock spread across Eret’s face before he said, “Wow very blunt, huh, but um yeah what?” “Well, me, Tommy, and Wilbur are starting a nation, a nice one with freedom,” Tubbo explained. Eret hesitantly said, “I’m a bit worried, but what the hell let’s do it. I’m down.”</p><p>Wilbur slowly walked home after the morning meeting. He didn't try to rush, he was always just here to enjoy the ride. He walked to his home and threw open the door. He proudly announced, “Fundy! Come here!” Fundy rushed in with a smile and Wilbur continued, “I’m about to tell you something important and you can’t say no because you're my son, alright?” Wilbur waited for Fundy’s nod and continued once more, “I’m starting a nation, a rebellion, a place for freedom, and you’re going to join.” Fundy excitedly responded, “Of course! Freedom! Hell yeah let’s do it!” Wilbur nodded and quickly headed to go talk to Nihachu.</p><p>Wilbur walked to her house and knocked lightly on the door. He was greeted by Nihachu's soft smile and the smell of cookies originating from her oven. Wilbur pulled her in for a hug and they walked into her kitchen. He sat down and explained L’Manberg, “We’ll have freedom, it’ll be a rebellion, we’ll change history!” Nihachu couldn’t tear the smile off her face; it was almost contagious. She excitedly replied, “Will, I would love to join! That sounds amazing”</p><p>They did it, finished step one. They had a plan, they had a group, they had everything, they had their L’Manberg.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the short chapter, the next one should be longer. I know this part is boring but once the actual revolution starts it'll get good so thanks for reading even though there's only a few of you. Also I've been writing this at like 3 am while I'm on winter break so there's definitely going to be errors and not amazing writing but yeah, enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After gaining members, they made plans to meet early morning once again to build a home base.<br/>
The plan was to meet up 30 minutes before the sun rose, but one member Eret was up hours earlier. He couldn’t sleep, his mind wouldn’t stop running, “What is Dream going to do if he finds out, can I trust Wilbur, is this a good idea?” He couldn’t stop thinking, so he went on a late night walk assuming nobody would be up. He pulled himself out of bed, threw on a pair of black jeans, a grey t-shirt and a black hoodie. He walked down the steps of his castle and walked down the prime path. He slowly walked along letting the cool air brush across his face and listening to the crickets. He walked for 15 minutes until he saw a familiar face. “Dream?,” he called out. Dream nodded and walked closer. “What’re you doing out right now?” Eret asked. Dream shrugged and said, “Same thing as you I’m assuming. Want to talk?” Eret nodded and they continued on the path together, passing Tommy's house and heading towards Dream’s. “I’m not sure if I can tell you exactly what’s going on,” Eret mumbled, unsure of the consequences. Dream looked at him and said with a concerned tone, “Eret we’ve been friends forever, you can tell me anything.” Eret reluctantly said, “Alright...”<br/>
“... so there it is, I’m sorry,” Eret finished after explaining the situation. Overwhelmed, Dream replied, “Okay, this might be a lot to ask but can you join them and be my spy.” Eret stopped in his tracks, frozen in shock, “Dream I- I can’t.” “Eret it’s either this or I ban them all from the Dream SMP forever. If you can spy I can stop it quickly with no irreversible damage,” Dream said, forcing an ultimatum on Eret. After a moment of thought, Eret responded, “It might just be because it’s 4 am, but I’ll do it.” Dream nodded and they parted ways with the plan to meet tomorrow at noon. Eret walked back with aching feet. He was fighting to keep his eyes open and he felt like collapsing. He couldn’t let himself think about the decision he had just made. Eret had two hours to get sleep before the L’Manberg meeting. The cool morning air was the only thing that could keep him semi awake. As he got home he didn’t even get changed, he just flopped on the bed and passed out.<br/>
As the morning rolled around, alarms throughout the Dream SMP went off, each member of L’Manberg eager to gain their freedom. Niki was the first to wake up. She put on her previously prepared outfit, a pair of ripped jeans, a grey tank top and an oversized blue flannel. She carefully applied eyeliner and straightened her blond hair. Before heading to the meeting place, she placed a few cookies in an old container, gifts for her new nation, and the result of her hours of baking. After Nihachu, Jack woke up. He put on his regular blue hoodie with a pair of khakis. He quickly slid his feet into an old pair of tennis shoes and was on his way. He lived the farthest from soon to be L’Manberg, so he had the burden of waking up earlier.<br/>
The next to wake up was Tubbo. His excitement didn’t come from the idea of a new nation, but from the hope of hanging out with friends, and spending time with Tommy. He quickly threw on a green button up and some jeans. He fluffed up his hair and was on his way, trying to be the first one there. As he headed towards the meeting, he stopped by Tommy’s place with the idea he would be asleep, but to his surprise, Tommy was wide awake and ready to go. Although Tommy was wearing the same red and white shirt as the day before, he was awake on time and that’s more than anyone expected. Tubbo and Tommy quickly went on their way together, rushing to the meeting.<br/>
Wilbur and Fundy were next to wake up, Wilbur threw on his regular yellow sweater and beanie while Fundy wore his usual black jacket, black jeans and white shirt. They each woke up only a few minutes before the meeting just enough time to get dressed, and walk to the meeting on time. Finally Eret woke up, running late due to his late night walk with Dream, but luckily was still dressed and was able to run to the meeting only a few minutes late.<br/>
Everyone was greeted by a pile of materials sitting next to a tree. Wilber welcomed them with a speech, “We are all here for a reason, freedom, a new nation. We are here to persevere. We are here to build L’Manberg, so here’s out plan for today, we are going to build a van, a small hide out for now, and we are going to cut down these trees and let the small stream run into a pond.” Filled with confidence, everyone began to work, with about half an hour until the sun rose and everyone would begin to wake up. Tommy, Tubbo and Wilbur were fast at work building the van, their new base. Niki was working with Fundy to make space for a new pond and Eret and Jack were taking down trees to make room.<br/>
Half an hour of working later, it was done, they had a base. It was hidden enough for now people wouldn’t question it, but tomorrow they would meet again, to make a declaration of independence, the official document proving their nation. They met in the van for one final word before another meeting. They planned for tomorrow, and were told to not talk to Dream.<br/>
After dispersing, Eret walked back to his castle. With only a few hours of sleep he had regretted every decision he had made hours prior. HIs mind was spinning. How could he betray his friends so easily. Was it for the better. As he got hope he pulled off his sweater, gripping the smooth fabric, tension running through his hands. Laying back down on his bed, he hopes to get more sleep, but the words bouncing around his mind keep him up, “Did I do the wrong thing? This will make things better, right? Can betrayal ever be good?” He slowly pulled out his phone with aching muscle and squinted eyes, the result of too much work and not enough sleep, and set a timer for 11:30, just enough time to get to his meeting with Dream on time. The timer was more of a precaution, there was no way he could get a minute of sleep.<br/>
Dream had spent the morning watching from a distance. He had perched on a tower with a pair of binoculars, paying attention to every move, determining the threat. Dream had fought with Tommy before, and although he was successful in their battles he knew Tommy was the one person he could never control. Everyone had their weaknesses, Dream had found them through hours of observation. Wilbur's weakness was Fundy and Nihachu, Tubbo’s was Tommy, Nihachu's was Wilbur, Eret’s was royalty, but Tommy was different, he had weaknesses like everyone else, but his was special, it wasn’t a person or something the Dream could threaten or give him, it was something he had earned, music discs. He has a collection of discs locked in a safe. He had worked for hours on end when he first joined the Dream SMP to earn those, they are his most prized possession, and therefore one of Dreams biggest weaknesses.<br/>
Dream watched the dedication of L’Manberg, watched the bond that was already building, watched them begin to build a rebellion, watched himself lose control of his nation. Disappointment and anxiety filled his body, the idea of losing everything, to a group of kids that he had brought into his land, he couldn’t deal with it. He had observed but he needed more, he had a spy, but knew Eret would be questionable, he needed to gain Eret's trust<br/>
A beeping noise emanates across the room, Eret’s alarm. As he expected he got no sleep. He stared at his ceiling with dried out eyes and a tired body. Everything felt weak, he felt powerless. Forcing himself to stand on his shaky legs, he began to head towards Dreams place. He couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt as he passed by Tommy’s place, but shook it off as he approached Dream.<br/>
Dream stood in front of his house welcoming Eret in. Eret walked in with a look of worry on his face and as soon as Dream followed him in a shut the door behind him Eret said, “I can’t do it Dream they’re my friends.” With a sigh Dream said, “I was worried about that, sit down.” Eret took a seat in a chair that sat in the corner of the room and Dream turned to pull something out of a chest. “Okay, I have a deal for you,” Dream began as he turned around, “In return of you being my spy, you will become king of the Dream SMP. I will still be in charge technically, but you will be the king as soon as this is all over.” Once Dream turned around Eret could see the beautiful crown he was holding in his hands it was gold and wrapped in different ores and jewels. Eret was mesmerized, this was his goal, it was always his goal, royalty, he could finally put some authority to his name and his castle. This changed everything. “I’ll do it,” Eret blurted out. A sly smile crept onto Dream’s face as he set the crown down next to him, sat down next to Eret and said, “Great tell me everything.”<br/>
Dream didn’t tell Eret that he had been watching, he needed to make sure he was trustworthy, what’s the point of a spy if they’re going to tell lies. Eret began to explain, “We built a van, a hideout for now, but Wilbur said he had blogger plans. We made the landscaping better and made plants to meet tomorrow to make the declaration and after that they’re going to announce to you and everyone else that they are starting a nation.” Dream nodded along, planning slowly in his head, he needed control immediately. “Thank you Eret. Meet again same time tomorrow I’ll have something for you,” Dream said, rushing Eret out of the room. With a nod and a smile Eret was on his way home, finally happy with his decision he could get some sleep.<br/>
Unaware of his surroundings, Eret happily left. Without noticing he passed Nihachu who saw him leaving Dream’s place, leaving the enemies house. Nihachu stayed quiet, but couldn’t stop thinking about it. Eret had gone home and taken a nap, while Nihachu went to her house to bake. She couldn’t stop thinking about it, trying to give herself reasons to believe one of her best friends hadn’t just turned on L’Manberg. Maybe he was just talking to him as friends, maybe he just wanted to ask a question, maybe, maybe he’s a traitor. The only way she could think to stop wondering was talking to him, he wouldn’t lie to her, right?<br/>
After the sunset, Nihachu went on her way to Eret castle. She walked through the cold midnight air. She always enjoyed the nights, the peaceful energy that radiates through everything. The cool wind that made the leaves in the tree sway. She could lay staring at the night sky for hours. She walked along the prime path watching lights in windows slow click off one by one. As she approached the castle, she saw Eret outside on the porch staring into the sky, he enjoyed the night almost as much as she did.<br/>
“Hey Eret!” Nihachu called out. “Oh Niki, hi I wasn’t expecting anyone. What’s up?” Eret replied as he stood up and wrapped her in a hug. Nihachu smiled and hugged him back and then asked, “Can I talk to you?” Eret nodded and led her inside where they sat at a table. With a sigh Niki said, “So earlier today, I saw you leaving Dream’s house and I don’t think you noticed me, but I can’t pretend I didn’t see it and I need to know what you guys were talking about.” Niki saw the panic in Eret's eyes and noticed his leg beginning to bounce as he replied, “Um yeah, we were uh we were talking about expanding my castle, I had to ask permission.” Nihachu felt like he was lying, but he would never lie, right?<br/>
She nodded along with the hope that he was telling the truth, trying to convince herself that he was telling the truth. Hoping he wouldn’t ruin this before it starts. After saying their goodbyes, Nihachu went home praying that he was telling the truth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I spent like two hours writing this but it seems so bad when you think about the fact that it's actually just a bunch of block men hahaha. Alright that's it thanks for like the two people that have been reading this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>